The compounds of the present invention are substituted phenoxyalkyl quaternary ammonium compounds. Various other phenoxyalkyl quaternary ammonium compounds have been described by Hey, Brit. J. Pharmacol. 7, 117 (1952); Hey and Willey, Brit. J. Pharmacol. 9, 471 (1954) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,995; and by Jones et al., Biochem. J. 45, 143 (1949).